Rise and Shine
by aerinzephyr
Summary: It's a certain someone's birthday today, and that certain someone's boyfriend wants to make sure it's a great one.
1. Rise and Shine

Hiccup sighed and rolled over, reaching out for the curiously cold arms of his boyfriend...who... wasn't there?

He let out a confused groan and slowly opened his eyes, finding the space next to him bare. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Hiccup looked around the room, spotting a small post-it note on the nightstand.

 _'Morning Hiccup~'_ it read, little wavy line and all, _'I went to buy some groceries and didn't want to wake you up. I made some breakfast for you, and left it in the microwave so Toothless wouldn't get to it. Take it easy today, k?'_

Hiccup let out a quiet chuckle and flopped onto Jack's pillow, a dreamy smile spread along his face when he smelled Jack's signature minty scent on the cover. He pulled it into his arms and curled himself around it, squeezing it tightly and breathing in deeply before reluctantly getting up to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Hiccup was contently finishing up his breakfast while Toothless purred lovingly on his lap. He was currently reading through various birthday texts from friends and family, and was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Both boy and cat gave each other a look before Hiccup put the black cat on the floor, he looked through the peephole and quickly made to open the door.

"Good morning, sunshine~!" Jack sang, straining his neck to press his lips against Hiccup's cheek, "Think you could help me with these?" He gestured to the many bags in, and hanging from, his arms.

"Sure," Hiccup took a few bags and put them on the table, his curiosity piqued by some items he pulled out after the necessities. Cream cheese, vinegar, buttermilk, and...gel food coloring?

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was good."

"Just 'good'?"

Hiccup gave him a look, "Oh I'm sorry, it was the most _delicious_ meal I've _ever_ had the pleasure of eating, how _do_ you do it?"

Jack laughed and pulled the brunet into a hug, "Much better," he rubbed his nose against Hiccup's, grinning widely at the resulting giggle, "So, I was thinking we could bake your birthday cake together and you can decorate it any way you like."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, and I got us a reservation at this restaurant near the beach, so we'll be going there for dinner tonight."

"A _reservation_? How fancy," Hiccup teased.

"It's your birthday, Hic, I gotta spoil you," Jack replied, pulling the brunet closer and kissing those smirking lips. Closing his eyes, he let one hand came up to play with Hiccup's still messy hair, fingers brushing through soft strands.

Hiccup held Jack's face gently in his hands, unconsciously tilting his head to the side. He felt a shiver run down his spine when Jack pressed his lips insistently against his own. He felt a blazing heat crawl up his neck and to his cheeks.

Hiccup hesitantly pushed Jack back a bit, "J-Jack," the blue-eyed male snuck in another kiss, "We shou-" his eyes closed again when Jack snuck another, "W-we should r-really...um," His mind went hazy.

Jack grinned, "Put the groceries away?"

Green eyes snapped open, "Y-yes!" Hiccup stuttered, "A-and...uh..."

"Start on that cake?"

"Y-yeah, that...that too..."

They stood there for another moment before Jack pressed his forehead against Hiccup's.

"Are you gonna let me go, Hic?"

"Huh? O-oh!" His arms had wrapped around Jack's shoulders, "S-sorry."

Jack chuckled and pulled back, "'S okay, c'mon let's put all this stuff away and get started on your cake, and then your celebratory make out session!"

Hiccup turned red, "Is that really necessary?"

"Absolutely, Hiccup!"

* * *

Once the cake was done baking ("'Blue Velvet', huh?" "Shush you, it looked cool!"), and the frosting and icing was made, the two let the cake cool on a baking rack and made sure Toothless was locked out of the kitchen. Jack had dragged Hiccup to their couch, where the brunet was currently seated on Jack's lap.

"So about that restaurant..." said Hiccup, tilting his head to give Jack more room on his neck.

"Mmhm?"

"Are we gonna have to dress all fancy?"

"Mmm, no," he placed another kiss under Hiccup's ear, making the freckled male shiver, "Well, it's not one of those fancy places, but you shouldn't dress too casual either, kinda dressy, I guess."

Hiccup laughed, "Is this your way of telling me I should wear a dress?"

Jack smiled, his thumb rubbing circles into Hiccup's hip, "I wouldn't mind it, but then everyone would be ogling you," his other hand slid up the brunet's back, "And I know you don't like that."

"True," Hiccup sighed, pressing a kiss into Jack's white hair, "But what should I wear then?" He felt the older male smirk into his shoulder, "If you say 'nothing', I'm gonna smack you."

"Fine," Jack kissed his cheek, "I wouldn't worry too much, just put on something nice and you're good to go."

"What kinda place is this, anyway?"

"I think you'll like it, it's this little hole in the wall so its rarely crowded, but gets decent business, the staff's pretty nice, and the food's great."

"Have we been there before?" Hiccup ran his fingers through Jack's hair, pulling his face up and pressing his lips against the other's.

Jack hummed, "Mmm, you haven't, I went there with Tooth after she recommended it."

"You said it wasn't one of those fancy restaurants, right?" He asked, going in for another kiss.

"Yeah, don't worry," the white-haired male brushed his lips over Hiccup's neck, "Not too fancy, not too casual."

"Hmm..."

Jack lifted his head away from his work on Hiccup's neck, "What's wrong?"

"This all feels a little too much..." Hiccup sat back, "First breakfast, and the cake, _this_ , and then dinner..."

The white-haired male pulled back, shifting around to hold the brunet's hands, "It's your birthday, Hiccup, you deserve to be spoiled."

Hiccup smiled, raising a hand to stroke Jack's cheek, "You're _always_ spoiling me."

Kissing Hiccup's palm, Jack quickly moved to lay him against the cushions, making the brunet yelp, and hovered above his boyfriend, a mischievous grin on his face, "And if you let me, I'm gonna spoil you _rotten_."

* * *

About an hour or so later, after the two had washed up, Hiccup had a field day decorating his cake. He covered it in a smooth, thin layer of cream cheese frosting and rolled out some homemade fondant to cover the cake, while Jack was at the stove melting some sugar (colored blue, due to Jack's insistence) for Hiccup to use to make a cake topper.

Hiccup was using a bag with dark blue icing and was squeezing thin, delicate, sweeping swirls and curls of filigree all along the sides of the cake, trying to emulate the frost patterns the two found on their windows a few months earlier, and left the top clean.

"Sugar's done, Hic."

"Thanks," he said, putting down the icing bag, "Can you bring it over?" He tore a sheet of parchment paper and laid it flat on the table, then tore another sheet to cut it into a small square and folded it into a triangle.

"Nice job with the icing," said Jack, placing the hot saucepan in a bowl of iced water to let the sugar cool, "What're you gonna do with that?" he pointed to the small triangle.

Hiccup grinned, "Think of it as a mini icing bag," he grabbed a spoon and scooped some of the melted sugar into the opening and quickly snipping the corner. He quickly, but carefully, drew an outline of a dragon with it's wings spread wide, filling in the empty space with delicate swirls and swiftly pulled away, letting the sugar cool into it's new shape.

Jack whistled, "Very nice!"

Hiccup shrugged, his cheeks flushing, "I-It's okay, the-uh, the tail could've been better, a-and the wings aren't-uh, even."

Jack gave him a look and wrapped an arm around the freckled male's thin shoulders, "It's really good, Hic, and considering you were working with melted sugar, you couldn't really fix anything if you wanted...unless you wanted to burn yourself."

Hiccup pursed his lips, "That's...true."

"So what now, we wait for it to cool?"

"Yeah, but," he let his fingers hover closely over the sugar, "It shouldn't take long."

When the sugar dragon had cooled and hardened, Hiccup gingerly peeled off the paper and stood the dragon up on the tip of a wing and tail fin on top of the moist cake, as if the dragon was flying through the air.

Jack leaned his head on Hiccup's, admiring the work of art then stiffened, surprising the brunet, "What's wrong?"

"Gimme a sec, I'll be right back!" he sped off in the direction of their room. Hiccup heard various items being tossed around and there was a short moment of silence and Jack came running back, carrying a large box in his hands and held it out, "I almost forgot to give you this!"

Hiccup stared at the fairly large box and hesitantly took it out of Jack's hands, awkwardly placing it in his lap. It was surprisingly heavy. He looked up at the excited boy in front of him, "Is...is it okay if I open it?"

"Of course, Hic! It's your present!"

The freckled brunet nervously tore apart the wrapping paper (covered in snowflakes, of course), and took off the lid. When he looked inside, he felt his mouth fall open.

It was stuffed full of paints and charcoal, large boxes of crayons and colored pencils, brush sets and pens, markers and carving knives, and thick sketchbooks just ready to be filled.

Then he heard a muffled snicker.

"You're so cute!"

"I-! Guh-wh-!" Hiccup spluttered, "I-I am _not_!"

"Yeah you are!" Jack was grinning, "I wish you could've seen your face, your eyes got all big and sparkly and your mouth was wide open!" He ruffled Hiccup's hair, "You're adorable!"

"I am not!" He tried to hide his face, but Jack pulled him into a tight hug and continued to coo and call him all kinds of cute and adorable and placed wet kisses on his deep red cheeks. All the while, Hiccup kept complaining and ended up giving in when he realized Jack wouldn't let up.

* * *

After cleaning up, the sun had begun to set and they found themselves in their bedroom. Jack had put away the cake in the fridge and was sitting on their bed, waiting for Hiccup to finish choosing his outfit.

"What about this one?" the brunet came out wearing black slacks and a black button-up, "Too much?"

"Hmm," Jack rubbed his chin, "You still have those beige capris, right? The skinny ones?"

"Yeah."

"And that white shirt and cardigan?"

"I have a bunch of white shirts and a ton of cardigans, Jack, you're gonna need to be more specific."

"The v-neck and the green one."

"The big one?"

"Yeah, that one."

"All my cardigans are big, Jack."

"You know which one I mean!"

After finally deciding on an outfit, Hiccup refilled Toothless' feeder and water bowl while Jack himself changed into black skinny jeans and rolled up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt and rechecked his wallet and pockets to make sure he had everything he needed.

Walking outside, Hiccup stood by the door, nervously tugging on his sleeves, waiting for Jack to lock up their apartment.

"What's up, Hic?"

"A-are you sure I look okay?"

Jack looked him over, the long sleeves of the olivine cardigan almost covered his hands, the v-neck accentuated his freckled collar, the beige capris clung to his legs and ended just short of his beautiful boyfriend's ankles, black loafers giving the outfit just the right touch, and that lovely, _lovely_ , blush on the brunet's face bringing it all together.

He held Hiccup's hand, pulling it up to his lips, "You're a vision, Hiccup," he kissed the back of his fingers, "You look amazing."

The pretty pink on Hiccup's face turned dark red, "L-let's go already."

* * *

"Wow."

"I know, right?" Jack grinned, "Like I said, 'hole in the wall', intimate, private, no big crowds that'll make you uncomfortable, and like, the best seafood pasta ever."

"Well, it is right next to the ocean, so I'd hope so."

"Ha ha, Mr. Comedian, now come on."

Once they sat down and ordered their food, Hiccup looked around, taking in all the details of the quaint restaurant.

The outside of the building looked weathered, but the inside felt very...antique and regal. Warm orange lighting made the gold details along the walls glitter, accenting the ceiling that was covered in old paintings. The noise level was low enough that he and Jack could hear each other talk, but just loud enough to give the entire room that busy hum.

"It's really nice in here," he looked outside, "And we have a really nice view of the ocean."

The sky had darkened and the moon was slowly rising, giving the ocean waves a soothing glow under the stars. Hiccup stared out into the sea, letting his head rest in the palm of his hand, feeling himself becoming calmer with every ebb and flow of the waves.

Jack, on the other hand, was transfixed by the boy in front of him. The relaxed expression on Hiccup's face pulled him in. Every feature highlighted by soft moonlight and the calm look in spring green eyes and that gentle smile on his face had Jack's heart racing.

"Hey Hiccup?"

The brunet started and turned away from the window, "Yeah?"

Oh boy, the moonlight shining on that beautiful face was something else...

Jack swallowed, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Hiccup held back a laugh, "How could I forget, it was so embarrassing!"

"You were taking care of a cat behind your dad's back."

"Toothless was a kitten back then."

"Details, details, you were taking care of him in that alleyway because your dad didn't let you have any pets."

"And I wanted to feed him at night when everyone else was asleep, so I wouldn't get caught."

"And I was taking a late night stroll along that very same street."

"And you were kicking a can, seriously what year were you from?"

"Very funny, _Disney Princess_."

"Excuse you, I can't sing to save my life, I'm a _Dreamworks_ Princess."

"Oh of _course_ , Your Majesty~."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, grinning all the while, "Please continue your riveting recollection."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Jack replied, earning a shake of the head and an amused chuckle, "I was kicking a can and accidentally kicked it too far and spooked you and I saw you running away with something in your hand."

"I had Toothless in my hand cause I was feeding him, I didn't want him to get hurt."

"I only chased you cause you were running."

"That's still not a good reason."

"What about you? Why were _you_ running?"

"It was at night! You could've been a serial killer or something! I thought you were going to attack me!"

"Well, I thought you stole something."

"You still caught me though."

Jack grinned, "That I did, and then we started shouting at each other."

"Yeah, you were all: 'Why are you running?!' and I shouted: 'Why are you chasing me?!'" Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah and we were like: 'I'm chasing you cause you're running!' and 'I'm running cause you're chasing me!'"

The two boys laughed. Their conversation was momentarily interrupted by their waitress bringing their food.

Hiccup covered his mouth after she left, trying to stifle his giggles, "Oh, that was awful, and it probably didn't help that we both had our hoods up."

"Not the most ideal way to meet your future boyfriend," Jack waggled his eyebrows. Hiccup snorted and teasingly pushed Jack's shoulder.

"Stop, it's not as if you knew we'd be dating in our last year of middle school," he twirled his fork in the creamy pasta.

"No, but I did know I liked you."

Hiccup nearly choked, "U-uh, I-uh, w-what?"

Jack rested his chin on his free hand, "That night, when we managed to stop laughing at how ridiculous we were being, you took off your hood to get a better look at me."

 _The moon was full that night, engulfing the town in it's soothing glow. When the shorter boy pulled back his hood, Jack was immediately entranced._

 _Tousled, brown hair framing a soft, round face covered in freckles, cheeks full and flushed pink. Thin lips curving into a shy smile, eyes shining a gorgeous emerald green._

 _That soft, soft skin so beautiful and delicate like porcelain, Jack almost felt as if he was in the presence of some ethereal being._

"And those freckles of yours are still so adorable," Jack continued wistfully, holding back a playful smile when he caught Hiccup hiding his deep red face in his hands, the sleeves of the cardigan pulled up to cover what his fingers couldn't, "You looked so beautiful that night, I thought I was dreaming, I knew I wanted to know you better, and if anything else came from that, I'd be the luckiest guy alive."

Hiccup slid his hands down, showing only his eyes, his face still a deep red as evidenced by his ears.

"And the more I learned about you and the more I spent time around you, I just..." the smile on Jack's face grew, "You kept becoming more and more amazing to me."

And Hiccup hid his face again.

"Hiccup," Jack held out his hands.

The brunet peeked in-between his fingers.

"Hic, come on." he coaxed.

Hiccup relented and let Jack hold his hands, blush returning full force when the white-haired male cupped his hands around his own.

"I'm so grateful you let me into your life, that you let me _know_ you and hold you and I'm so lucky that I get to see you smile and laugh and just _live_ and I'm so so happy that I get to celebrate all the little things and big things in your life with you," he pulled their hands close and kissed Hiccup's fingers.

"I'm so happy you let me love you," placing another kiss, he pulled back, gazing lovingly at the boy in front of him, "And I'm happy you let me show you just how much I love you, every moment of every single day we spend together, because I want you to know just how _loved_ you are and how _important_ you are," and he kissed the now trembling fingers once more.

Hiccup was biting his lip, tears threatening to fall, he let out a watery laugh, "You...you aren't planning to propose to me right now, are you?"

Jack grinned, "Not right now, no, but someday I will," he stroked the brunet's hands, "We're practically married already, but if you ever want a diamond ring on that pretty finger of yours," he kissed the boy's fingertips, "just say the word."

Hiccup took one of his hands back to wipe off some tears that got away, "Okay," he took in a trembling breath, "Okay, heh, I can't focus on the meal anymore," he pulled up both his sleeves to dry his face.

Jack picked up a napkin to help him, "How about we get this stuff to-go and head home, we can eat while we watch a movie?"

Hiccup sniffed and cracked a small smile, "That sounds nice."

* * *

Since Jack was carrying their barely touched dinner in one hand and holding Hiccup's waist with the other, the brunet was left with the duty of unlocking the door.

"I really didn't mean to make you cry, Hiccup!" said Jack, chin resting on Hiccup's thin shoulder, "Really, I didn't!"

Hiccup laughed, "I know, I just didn't expect this birthday to be so emotional."

Jack nuzzled his cheek, "What can I say, I'm a big pile of sap for you."

"You're awful, Jack."

"Hmm," Jack pulled Hiccup closer and put his lips near the shorter boy's ear, "Wait until we get inside, then I can show you just how _awful_ I can be," he walked ahead to put their food away.

Hiccup pursed his lips thoughtfully, stepping inside.

Receiving no answer or retort, Jack looked back, "What's wrong, Hic?"

The brunet then looked shy, "W-well, I'm just wondering..."

"Mmhm," Jack moved behind him and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist.

"A-and well...it's my birthday..." He stuttered and quickly turned pink when Jack nuzzled his cheek, "Cou-could you...maybe..." Hiccup played with his fingers, "...be my present too?"

Wide blue eyes met nervous green. A playful smirk grew on Jack's face and he let go of Hiccup's waist, swiftly picking up the brunet, who wrapped his arms around Jack's neck in surprise, and he carried him to their room.

"Anything for the birthday boy," he purred, "And allow me to take care of all the unwrapping~."

Hiccup's face burned and he buried his face in Jack's shoulder, "Gonna 'spoil me rotten' even more?" he asked, voice muffled.

"Oh, so much."


	2. Extra

Something was touching his shoulders...then it started going down his back. He felt hands running down his sides and smoothing over his skin, thumbs rubbing circles whenever they paused, and lips gently pressing against the still, very sore bruises along the sides of his neck. As the touches continued, he became more aware of the presence above him. Turning his head a little more to the side, he cracked open a bleary green eye.

"Jack?"

Said person hummed in reply, the vibrations ticking his back.

"What're you doing?" he felt Jack's lips stretch into a smile.

The breaths from his chuckles brushed over Hiccup's bare skin, "Sorry, you were just covered in sunlight and your freckles looked so tempting, I couldn't help myself," Another kiss was pressed against the curve of his spine.

"Such a romantic," Hiccup smiled, sliding his arm out from under his pillow and rubbing his face, "What time is it?"

"Around nine, last I checked."

The brunet sighed and brought himself up on his elbows, Jack moving off him, while Hiccup turned over, "Its too early..."

"You always wake up earlier than this, even on the weekends," Jack laughed, laying his body against Hiccup's, "Did I wear you out last night or what?"

Hiccup sent him a sleepy glare, "You know exactly what you did, and here you said you were going to 'unwrap' me, yet I distinctly remember you tying me up _and_ blindfolding me...not to mention a few other surprises..." he mumbled.

"You weren't complaining last night, and I remember there was a _lot_ of begging from your end," Jack waggled his eyebrows, picking up one of Hiccup's hands and kissing the fading bruise encircled around the thin wrist, "I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No, it was nice," Hiccup closed his eyes when Jack started kissing along his arm and reaching his neck, "Just...a little intense."

"'Intense'?" Jack lifted his head, "Are you okay? Did I go too far?" He pulled Hiccup up and held his face, "Did I hurt you? Be honest with me, I told you to use the safeword if I went to far!"

The brunet sighed, a smile working its way on his face, "I'm fine, Jack, I'm not in pain, I'm okay," He pressed his own hands against Jack's, "You act like I'm made of glass."

"I know, but I'm allowed to worry, aren't I?" Jack pulled Hiccup's face close and kissed him soundly, enjoying the feel of chapped lips against his own.

Hiccup felt light-headed when they finally separated.

"I guess that's fair...I worry about you just as much," he closed his eyes again when Jack gave him another kiss.

"Now that that's out of the way," said Jack, pulling the little brunet into his lap and wrapping pale arms around the freckled waist, "What do you feel like doing today?"

"Can we just stay in bed?"

"Anything for the birthday boy~" Jack purred, kissing Hiccup's neck, ready to add more marks to the already hickey-littered skin.

"My birthday was yesterday, Jack," Hiccup bit his lip, sliding his hands up Jack's back and reaching up to clutch at soft, white hair, "That reminds me-ngh..." he tilted his head when Jack bit a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, his grip on Jack's hair becoming tighter, "We didn't eat the cake yesterday."

Jack groaned softly, "We'll eat it later," he pushed Hiccup back on their bed and hovered over him, quickly going back to finish his work on Hiccup's neck, "Right now, there's something else I wanna eat."

"Soooo cheesy."

"Excuse me, I think you mean sappy."

Hiccup laughed, feeling Jack smile against his neck, "Same thing!"

"Nuh-uh," replied the white-haired boy, "Sappy is sweet and cheesy makes you feel bloated."

"Okay, I think we're going off topic," the brunet chuckled. Jack suddenly sat up.

"Oh yeah, speaking of yesterday..."

Hiccup blinked in confusion, "What?"

"We never sang 'Happy Birthday' to you, did we?"

He blushed, "You don't have to-what do you mean 'we'?"

Jack got off and shouted, "Toothless, be my backup!"

"Toothless?" Hiccup sat up.

The black cat smoothly jumped on the bed, "Meow."

"Oh my gods," Hiccup covered his face.

The older boy cleared his throat, "Happy Birthday to you~"

"Meow~"

"Happy Birthday to you~"

"Rrreow~"

"Happy Birthday dear Hiccup~" He wrapped an arm around freckled shoulders that were quickly turning pink.

"Mraaow reow rreow~!" Toothless jumped onto Hiccup's lap.

Jack pulled him close, "Happy Birthday to you~"

Hiccup peeked between his fingers, his face deep red, "You guys are ridiculous."


End file.
